A Cowgirl in MiddleEarth
by ChrissieV82
Summary: Willa lives on her uncles ranch working as a Cowgirl. What happens when she suddenly rides into a big battle? Please R&R EomerOFC COMPLETERevising
1. Chapter 1 'Time Travel'

**A/N:** Okay, thanks toNavaer LalaithI have thought about my story. There were some things she brought to my attention and I try my best to correct them. It may take a while though because simultaneously I'm working (or rather trying to work)on the sequel. To clear one thing up beforehand, Willa is indeed from the 21st century.Navaer Lalaith told me that cattle drives are nowadays done with big ugly trucks. Well, I tried to make it workto fit this story.See if you like what I came up with.So, that said I hope those who liked my story before I edited it I hope you will still like it! Thanks for reading this! Oh and here's the missing **disclaimer:** I do not own anything, Tolkien does though! (Applies for all chapters, of course)

Love, Chrissie

**Chapter 1 'Time Travel' **

It was a very hot day and Willa wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her gloved hand.

"Hot, is it?" Willa turned and saw her cousin ride up to her. She nodded and sighed.

"I don't understand why you're always taking this with you," he said motioning to the bow and quiver full of arrows on her back. Willa smiled.

"Randy, you know why. When else do I get the chance to improve but here? There's just too much to do on the ranch. Here I can shoot at will whenever we rest," she explained yet again and adjusted the small backpack which she also wore on her back.

Randy shook his head at her and laughed.

"You're just hopeless. No Cowboy ever rode around with bow and arrow. That were the Indians."

"Yes, but I am no Cowboy," she retarded, stressing the _boy_. Randy laughed once again but smiled at her and rode forward, leaving her alone.

Willa sighed again and looked over the herd of cattle which they had been driving to a new pasture for the past two days. It was rather a small herd, consisting 'only' of about 30 cows and calves.She had had her experiences with bigger herds and Willa had to admit it was a huge difference in just getting the cattle on a truck, which nowadays was the way to it was usually done or toreally 'move' them with only horse and menpower. Sighing she smiled. Even though this was just a 'fun drive' for the group of holiday guests she liked it a lot.

Willa, accurately Wilhelmina Mallard, had lived with her aunt and uncle ever since she could remember. Her parents had died in a car crash when she was not yet 2 years old. She had grown up with her cousin Randy and learned to love the simple but hard life of a Cowboy or rather Cowgirl. She loved Randy as she would a brother and her aunt and uncle had never yet failed to give her the loving care of a parent.

But only because she was a girl they (well, mostly her uncle) expected nothing less of her work on the ranch.

She smiled as she remembered how Randy had called her 'Willa' because he could not say her real name and how the nickname had stuck. It suited her perfectly for Willa had never been fond of her first name. And in the course of her work she silently thanked him to be known as Willa, not Wilhelmina.

A shout went through the air and Willa looked up just in time to see a calf ran from the herd, obviously frightened.

"I've got it," she yelled and knowing that enough riders were around her dashed after the calf, taking the lasso from her horn and bringing it into position to swing it. But the calf was still too far away. With a clicking sound of her tongue she told her horse to pick up the pace which he at once did.

"Good boy," she told him, panting slightly. They quickly drew nearer to the calf and Willa started to swing the lasso over her head, just as she had learned a long time ago. When she was in throwing distance she let go with her right hand and in one smooth movement quickly tied the other end around the saddle horn, holding onto it tightly. But the loop of the lasso did not fasten around the neck of the calf but around the neck of a creature Willa had never seen before. So vicious was its look that Willa, for a fraction of a second held her breath. But before it even had a chance of fathoming what had happened, Willa had mercilessly steered Frankie Boy in the other directing and the creature was swiped off of its feet and dragged behind the horse. It howled for a few seconds but soon its voice died. As Willa looked around herself she did not believe her eyes: she had ridden right to the edge of a vast field where there was a full-fledged battle. Grand horse-men in armour were everywhere slaying their enemies with sword or spear. Not knowing why Willa let go of the lasso she still held in her hand and reached for her bow and an arrow. She readied it and let the first arrow fly. It sunk into the neck of another of those vicious, ugly creatures which fell to the ground, dead.

She had only fired two more shots as it looked like the battle was over. But then a horn sounded and Willa turned to see other men coming riding on…She gasped. Elephants. But she noticed they had four long teeth, not just two and seemed to be bigger than an ordinary elephant.

"Reform the line," someone yelled. And Willa felt herself surrounded by horse-men. At another yelled command they charged and having no other choice Willa drove Frankie Boy on to go with the other horses.

No one seemed to notice her and Willa felt slightly helpless having no other weapon. She then remembered the small knife Randy had given her and her habit of taking it along on cattle drives. She leaned down low to her leg and out of a sheath pulled a six inch long knife.

"Come on, Frankie. I need your help now, okay? You need to find a safe path for both of us. I know you can do it!" Willa yelled at her horse and Frankie whined as if replying. Taking the knife between her teeth she tied the split reins together at the end and laid them about the horn. Holding the knife in the right and bow in her left hand she prepared as much as she could for the onslaught. It started quickly and Willa slashed at everything that came in her path. All she thought about was to stay alive. Once her arm was spent she easily sheathed the knife and took to the bow and arrows again.

"Shoot at the Oliphant's eyes," she heard someone yell and did so at once. She commanded Frankie to stop and together with several other horse-men she brought one of the animals to fall. She then felt pain in her right shoulder and cried out. Frankie boy turned of his own account and Willa saw one of the vicious creatures grinning evilly at her. His sword had stabbed her shoulder. Frankie snorted loudly and Willa reacted just in time to grab a hold on his mane as he rose to his hind legs. With a loud thud his hooves descended onto the creatures head which fell to the ground.

"Thank you," she whispered to her horse which pawed the ground. And then a cry pierced the air that Willa thought her ear-drums would burst. The pain in her shoulder seemed to increase and she had the feeling the cry tore at her insides. Willa collapsed forward breathing heavily. She didn't know what happened next and did not know that a few minutes later it would all be over. She whispered something inaudible and slid sideways out of the saddle. She did not notice how she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 'Strange Encounters'

**Disclaimer:** Forgot thatin the first Chapter! I do not own LOTR, if I would I wouldn't write fanfiction gg

**A/N:** Thanks to 'my' two reviewers. So, here it comes Chapter 2. Hope you still like it.

DUNKEN LANDLORD: Yeah, probably it will!

**Chapter 2 'Strange Encounters'**

Willa awoke and groaned opening her eyes.

'What a dream,' she thought and wanted to sit up. Pain seared through her right shoulder and she fell back, noticing her right arm in a sling. It had been no dream or else she still was dreaming. Someone noticed her movement and knelt beside her bed.

"Lady, you need to rest," he said and gently drew the covers up. But Willa stopped him.

"Where am I?" she asked somewhat frightened. The man smiled gently, showing he meant to do her no harm.

"You are in the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith. I am Maerid."

Willa considered this. Never had she heard of a place called Minas Tirith. It sounded great and in a place like Montana…

She sighed and suddenly thought of Frankie Boy.

"Where is my horse? Is he alright?" Again she tried to get up but Maerid gently pushed her back down.

"Do not worry, Lady. Your horse is in good health. It will be tended to in our stables."

Relieved Willa lay back down and Maerid gave her another smiled and left before she closed her eyes. She could as well rest for as long as it lasted. But it was no use. Sleep would not come again and for the third time she tried to sit up. This time she succeeded and checked her surroundings. There were about a dozen beds in this room but only one other was occupied, also by a woman. She had long golden blond hair and a fair face. Willa sighed. All of a sudden she felt very conscious of how grumpy she had to look in her clothes. It was then that she noticed for the first time that she was not wearing her clothes. She got up to look at herself. The dress she wore was white and long and the sleeves were flared at the rim. And her hair was down which normally was just a big, dark blond mess tied in a knot at the base of her neck.

She sighed and sat on the edge of the other bed. The woman was so very beautiful and seemed so peaceful, yet Willa had the feeling that she had to fight a battle with herself. Maerid returned and spotting Willa rushed over to her.

"What has happened to her, Maerid?" Willa asked before Maerid could speak. He sighed deeply.

"That is the Lady Eowyn of Rohan. She has been hurt when she defeated the Witch King of Angmar." The name Maerid gave told Willa nothing but he had spoken it with fear in his voice and Willa guessed he must have been very evil.

"I want to help her," Willa said not exactly knowing why. She turned to Maerid. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, Lady. You yourself are hurt and need to get better."

Willa got to her feet and wasn't at all surprised that she was taller than Maerid. She rose to her full heights and looked at him.

"I'm fine. I can't just lie here and wait to get better. Let me do something. Can I at least go and look after my horse?"

Maerid sighed then nodded. He handed her a light blue-colored gown and gave her direction to the stables. Willa put on the gown as best as she could with her right arm in a sling and left the house.

In wonder and amazement Willa walked along the streets. Almost everything was made out of stone and Willa had never seen anything like it before.

She found the stables without any problems and entered. It was big and somehow reminded her of the stables at her home, at the ranch.

"Frankie?" she called softly and the white horse neighed as he recognized her voice.

"Ah, is that your mistress?" a strange voice asked and as Willa approached the stall she saw a man tending to Frankie. She smiled at him.

"Yes, indeed," she replied. "I'm Willa and you have already met Frankie Boy."

The man smiled and for several minutes both mustered the other. Willa found she liked what she saw, very much so. He seemed strong and stern yet not unkind, nice. His light blue eyes sparkled yet were somewhat depressed. But the way Frankie Boy affectionately muzzled his hand assured her that he was very likeable. As she became aware of his stare she did something she did not know she could; she blushed. Quickly Willa cleared her throat.

"So who are you?" she asked. It seemed to her that he became taller as he said: "I am Eomer, son of Eomund, King of Rohan."

Right, Willa thought. And I am Cleopatra. She stifled a laugh and instead said: "Well, …should I bow then or…"

Fearing she might have angered him she looked to the ground and was relieved and surprised at the same time when he laughed.

"The nerve of you, Lady. Yes, a bow or rather a courtesy in your case would be appropriate. But let us not bother with it for now."

Willa nodded and joined Eomer in the stall to pat Frankie Boy's nose.

"Good boy," she said. "I owe you all the hay and carrots in the world." She said forgetting for a moment that she was not alone. And Frankie Boy gave her a look as if saying: "Oh yes you do, Willa!"

"He is a remarkable horse," Eomer said. "He stood by your side and would not leave. It was for him that I noticed you."

"You found me?"

"Aye, I did. How is your shoulder?"

Willa found his gaze and held it, smiling.

"My shoulder is doing okay. – Thank you." She didn't know what else to say but he seemed to think that it was enough.

"You are very welcome, Lady Willa." At that she had to laugh.

"Why does everyone call me Lady? I'm no Lady, I'm a cowgirl."

Eomer looked puzzled. Ever since he found her in her strange clothing he wondered who she was and what business she had there in the battle. He had been thinking of her and now that he had met her awake he was glad he had 'rescued' her.

"Strange names you give," he replied. "And those clothes you wore, I have never seen the like." Willa smiled at him and started to explain.

"Those are my working clothes. I work at a big ranch as a cowgirl. I keep cows, lead them to better pastures with better grass."

They talked for some time and to Willa's delighted Eomer had a very good sense of humor, even though it seemed to be put on hold (for lack of a better word).

She told him of her home, the land she came from and what it was like to live there. And he in return told her about Rohan, his homeland, of which he was now King since his uncle had died in battle.

"My Lord, your sister asks for you!" A little startled both looked up to see a young boy stand in front of the stall. A smile came to Eomers' face and he looked at Willa.

"Will you come with me?" he asked and Willa nodded.

"I will, my Lord!"

Eomer then turned to the boy and said: "Lead the way."

Willa was surprised that the boy led them down the way she had taken earlier and was even more surprised when the boy entered the houses of healing. And Eomer walked to no other bed than that of Eowyn and Willa understood. She smiled.

"Eomer," Eowyn said and smiled. "Have you rested at all?" He chuckled at that and reassured her he had. Eowyn then asked about someone called Merry and if he had already made him an esquire of Rohan. And Eomer smiled and said he had. Eowyn nodded and her gaze fell onto the bed nearest to her, the bed Willa had occupied.

"What happened to her? I have never seen her before. Do you know who she is, Eomer? I have watched her this morning. She looked so beautiful in her sleep."

"Indeed I know who she is. Lady Willa meet my sister Eowyn," he said and motioned for Willa to step nearer which she did. And as Willa knelt down next to the bed and the two women looked at each other both knew they would be friends forever.

"My Lady, it is nice to meet you," Willa said quietly. But Eowyn gave her a look then laughed.

"No Lady for me, Willa. Only call me Eowyn." Willa smiled and Eomer saw with joy how Eowyns face lost some of the bitter darkness it held. He was relieved to see the two women getting along from the start.

They stayed for an hour with Eowyn and Willa told much of what Eomer already knew. Yet, he did not seem to mind.

When Maerid entered and found the three of them sitting together he at once ushered Willa back to her bed and bid Eomer to leave.

"Both need rest, my Lord. Sleep has healing powers and they need it." Eomer nodded and after promising to return in the morning he left.

But Willa called Maerid to her.

"Please, Maerid, tell me of what has happened? What was that battle about I was wounded in?" Eowyn who had listened joined in the explaining and they told her of the Dark Lord who wanted to rule all of Middle-Earth, and about the Lord Aragorn, who was the heir of the Kings of Gondor. And Maerid told that the Steward of the City, the Lord Faramir had also been wounded and was resting in the houses of healing as well. And that Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth for the time was in charge of the city. It was a lot Willa heard and although the names told her nothing she was glad she now knew more. Maybe not as troubled by the news as she should have been she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 'Ride to Ruin'

**Chapter 3 'Ride to Ruin' **

When Eomer came to see Eowyn and Willa he looked grim. It had been a short night and a long talk in the early morning with Prince Imrahil, the Lord Aragorn and Gandalf had followed. The result of the council troubled him more than he let on but he was determined to stand at Aragorn's side even if it meant death, which was very likely.

Only one thought troubled him even more as he entered the building which held the houses of healing: that he would never see Willa again.

He did not know where it came from nor had he really the time to think about it but it was there. Sighing he stepped in between the two beds and forced a smile.

Eowyn was already awake while Willa still slept. For a moment Eomer did not respond to Eowyns greeting. He stood and looked at Willa in her sleep and a real smile came to his lips.

"She looks so peaceful, Eowyn," he almost whispered and Eowyn smiled in return and nodded. Eomer then sat on the edge of his sister's bed and took her hand.

"Eowyn, I bring news and not comforting ones," he said and his expression became grim once more. He told her of the council and that as great a host as they could muster would be leaving shortly. Eowyn was silent after that and for a long time just looked of to somewhere unknown.

"I know I cannot come for I am not yet strong enough but even if I was I would not wish to come, for once. I somehow feel that my place is here but why and how I cannot answer." Eomer leaned forward and kissed his sisters' forehead.

"Aye, and if I should not return you will be Queen of Rohan."

"Do not speak thus, dearest brother," Eowyn said and embraced him as best as possible with her broken arm.

"Farewell, sister and please look after yourself and her," Eomer said motioning to Willa. Eowyn nodded.

"You care for her?"

"Yes, as strange as it is and irksome for I have enough on my mind I care for her. Very much so."

Eowyn smiled and remembered what Willa had said the night before after her and Maerid had told her about the war. She put a hand to Eomer's cheek.

"Be comforted then for I promise to look after her and be there for her. She is such a dear. Yesterday, after Maerid and I had told her of why we fought that battle she rode into, she said: 'Then I am glad I fought on the right side and could help a little.' Even though she had no reason to fight except to stay alive."

Eomer smiled at that and his gazed drifted once more over to Willa. 'Another shield maiden,' he thought, 'even if she is not from Rohan'.

He kissed Eowyns' forehead once more then approached Willas' bed. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead as well.

"Farewell, Lady Willa. Against all hope fate may grant it that we shall see each other again," he said very softly. And a smile came to Willas' still sleeping face and a sigh escaped her lips which sounded very much like 'Eomer'.

Eomer took his leave and only a short while later Willa opened her eyes. The smile was still on her lips but as she saw Eowyns stricken face it faded. Carefully she sat up.

"Has something happened, Eowyn?" she asked, her stomach fluttered and her heart seemed to skip a beat.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers for making my day, gg I'll be away for the weekend so you'll have to wait until Sunday for another update. Andon a personal thought: I think with Mary Sue stories it as with every story. If it is well written (and may I add not 'overdone') all's good...if not...I leave it to you to decide if my stories a sue...I intended it not!

Have a nice weekend! Love, Chrissie


	4. Chapter 4 'Interlude'

Okay, I'm back! Here's the next one!

* * *

**Chapter 4 'Interlude'**

The days passed without any word from the 'front' and the days grew even darker. The sun would not rise or at least it seemed that way. On the second day Willa was released from the care of the healers and upon the Lord Faramirs' orders a chamber was made ready for her in the citadel. But every day she mostly spent with Eowyn and Merry, of whom Willa learned was a Hobbit. And once everyday she took Frankie Boy out for a ride.

Willa noticed Eowyn spent more and more time with Faramir and thought she saw a change in her – a good change.

Finally on the seventh day came news. The Dark Lord had been defeated, the ring of power destroyed. And a great change came upon the people and lands. The sun came out again and shone as if she had been denied the pleasure to do so for a long time. Spirits ran high in the city as the preparations for the return of the king began and laughing and singing was heard frequently again.

On the next day Eomer sent word for Eowyn and Willa to come to Cormallen but Eowyn would not go. Willa suspected she knew why but never spoke of it. And when Merry proclaimed he would go, Willa decided to go with him.

On the morning of the ninth day they set off from Minas Tirith to Osgiliath on horseback and from there sailed by ship to beyond Cair Andros where they met the army. The meeting was a memorable one. Merry and Willa stood side by side as the ship anchored, waiting to disembark. It was then that she saw Eomer looking for her. Her face lit up to see him unhurt and she smiled. As soon as the planks were set she flew off the ship and ran to hug him. He hugged her back.

"I am bringing greetings from Eowyn, my Lord," Willa said. "She is well and everyday gets better." Eomer nodded.

"I am very relieved to hear that but why is she not with you?"

"She asked me to tell you she did not feel up to the journey. She awaits your return to Minas Tirith though," Willa said and Eomer nodded a little disappointed. But he smiled and took her hand.

"Come, it is time for you to meet the Lord Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli." Willa smiled at him and he led her to their camp.

They spent a few days there and then sailed back to Osgiliath with one of the ships.


	5. Chapter 5 'Coronation Feast'

**Chapter5 'Coronation Feast'**

Eomer and Willa walked around Osgiliath and down to the shores to the Anduin. A guard stood there but nodded at them. Willa smiled.

"Is it safe to test the water?" she asked him.

"Yes, Lady but do not go in too far," the guard replied. She nodded and took Eomers hand.

"Come," she said and led him down to the edge of the water. She put off her slippers and held a foot in the water, then holding her dress a little higher stepped in.

Eomer watched her and laughed.

"Is it cold?" he wanted to know. Willa shook her head.

"Come, and see for yourself."

"Nay, Lady. I'd rather wait here for you," Eomer called back. Willa grinned and continued to bathe her feet. It felt wonderful. The cool water splashed around her legs and revived her spirits. She smiled and waved up at Eomer who waved and smiled back and stepped a little further down to the shore. Willa grinned and splashed him, laughing. Eomer stared at her.

"Oh, you pay for this, Lady," he said rather amused and took of his boots. Hoisting up the lower part of her dress she started to run, in the water at first but quickly took to the shores and the grass. Yet, that might have been her big mistake for Eomer caught her quickly and they tumbled into the grass, both laughing hard. And then Eomer did something very un-king like; he started to tickle her which made Willa laugh harder still.

"Mercy, please," she panted. "I can hardly breathe!" Laughing Eomer stopped tickling her yet still held her down.

"Have you learned your lesson, Lady?" he asked.

"Yes, Lord I have. I'm sorry, I'll never splash the King of Rohan again."

Smiling he released her and lay down next to her.

"I feel so at ease with you, Willa," he said after a while. Willa turned to her side to look at him, smiling. Her heart fluttered for he had used her real name, and only her name.

"Thank you, but I can say that of you also," she replied. He smiled and looked at her. Their eyes met and he reached out his hand and pushed some strands of hair out of her face. And even as they were gone his hand lingered on her cheek. Willas' hand covered his. Simultaneously both sat up holding each others gaze.

"I thank you for being more than a good friend, Willa," Eomer said breaking the quite awkward silence. Willa let go of his hand.

"You are welcome, Eomer." It was the first time she had spoken his name in front of him. He smiled, got up and held out his hand for her to take.

"Come, it is time to go back to the city."

The day came when the host returned to Minas Tirith and before it's gate the Lord Aragorn was crowned King Elessar of Gondor and Arnor.

A lot of people had come to see it and tents and pavilions were built upon the field before the city.

That night there was a great feast and everyone laughed and sang, drank, ate and danced. Willa danced with Legolas and Faramir and a lot of other young men she didn't know or did not remember the names of.

But the one she longed to dance with never asked. Willa saw him talk long with Prince Imrahil and he seemed to have forgotten about her for the night.

Willa therefore drank more than she should have and when not dancing mostly kept to herself. The day at the shores of the Anduin seemed long ago even though it had not yet been 3 days since.

It was already late when Eowyn sat down next to her.

"Willa, you seem depressed. What has happened to you?" Willa sighed.

"Your brother, Eowyn. He happened," She replied silently. Eowyn took her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Willa, listen to me. I know that he is very fond of you. He told me."

Willa sighed once again and emptied the mug which stood in front of her.

"I know but I don't see much of it tonight," she replied. Eowyn laid a hand on her shoulder which made Willa look up at her.

"Do not worry about it, Willa. There are still a lot of things that need to be taken care of. My marrying Faramir is one thing and Eomer…."

"You what? When did that happen? Holy Sh..," Willa just caught herself in time to realise what she was going to say and smiled apologetically.

"Did you not know? – Oh, but of course you went away before the Lord Faramir asked." And Excitedly Eowyn told Willa all that had come to be during her absence.

"I'm truly very happy for you, Eowyn," Willa said and gave her a hug. "And what did you want to say about Eomer?"

"Ah, well I believe he will think of his duty as King, of his obligations to Rohan and its people. And of one I guess he is thinking more than of others for as quickly as possible an heir is needed to secure his line.

"He will leave Minas Tirith very soon to return Edoras and I think he will make his decision of who will be his Queen, if I may say it thus."

Willa thought about this and a smile came to her face. Could it possibly be he had chosen already? Was it possibly he had chosen her, Willa? Still smiling Willa got up.

"Thank you, Eowyn. You have cheered me up greatly. But please excuse me now. I'm getting more tired by the minute."

"Willa, I did not…," Eowyn called but Willa did not hear her. Eowyn groaned inwardly. 'What have I done?' she thought and her shoulders slumped.

Willa had quickly left the hall to go to her room. She had not yet reached it as she heard someone behind her. Slowly she turned around and saw Eomer.

"I saw you leave," he said and Willa knew that he was far from being sober.

"Yes, Lord. I've had too much ale, I guess," she replied and smiled widely at him.

"Aye, so do I," Eomer said. "Let me show you to your chambers." And he took her hand and together they walked to her room. Willa opened the door and noticed that the maid had made it ready for her. Two candles were lit on the bedside table, her nightgown was laid out for her and a bowl with water stood on the dresser.

She turned back to Eomer who leaned on the door frame watching her.

"I hope you had a good time, Lady," Eomer said not sounding drunk at all but Willa knew he was; probably close to being spent. Willa looked to the floor averting his eyes.

"I did, my Lord," she said. She did not see but heard how Eomer closed the door and his steps toward her. She then felt him take her hands.

"Why, Willa is it that I do not believe you?"

Willa did not know what to say but she knew she could not lie to him. She cleared her throat and pulled her hands away.

"Maybe because I did not enjoy the feast as much as I could have," she said truthfully. Eomer lightly grabbed her shoulder to keep her from walking away from him. But Willa still averted his eyes. Eomer put a hand under her chin and lifted it up. Their eyes met.

"Why?" was all he said.

"Because…of you," Willa replied. And seeing the confused look on his face continued: "I…I missed you, that's all."

Eomer cupped her cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb.

"Willa…," He had no time to say what he wanted to say because Willa moved forward. Her lips found his and gently caressed them. Willa parted her lips and her tongue traced his lips.

She felt his hands wrap around her waist and his mouth respond to her ministrations. Her hands tangled in his hair to press closer to him and she slowly pulled him with her to the bed. But Eomer pulled away trying again: "Willa, please…." Whatever he wanted to tell her got stuck in his throat. Willa had pulled her arms out of the sleeves of the dress and it fell to her waist, nothing else covered her breasts. With only one forth of his brain actually thinking (due to the ale and the woman in front of him) Eomer turned to the door.

"Eomer, stay!" Willa said in a low voice. She advanced on him.

"Willa, we…I…," he stuttered not able to keep his eyes off of her breasts. Smiling she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I know," she whispered and her lips found his again.

* * *

And another one Since the forth was so short! Hope you still like it! And quite a little cliffie, don't you think? but don't worry. the next one should be up tomorrow or Tuesday! Read on.

**daydreamer8301: **Thanks so much for reading this. And I had a really nice weekend!

I do appreciate reviews, so please...


	6. Chapter 6 'Awakenings'

Here is the next chapter. Thanks to daydreamer8301 for reviewing. Hope you still like it.

* * *

**Chapter 6 'Awakenings'**

As she woke the next morning Willa felt so warm, safe and loved like never before in her life. She sighed opening her eyes and almost screamed out loud. A man was next to her or rather half under her. He laid on his back sleeping peacefully, his right hand rested on the small of her back and Willa's right arm lay across his bare chest.

It took several seconds until it all came back to her. The feast and how Eomer had brought her to her room, the kiss and the…what had followed. Willa groaned and turned onto her back. God, what had she been thinking? Had she really seduced him? Was it even legal here to sleep with someone if one wasn't married to him?

She had no more time to dwell on those thoughts because Eomer stirred next to her and opened his eyes. Willa turned to look at him and managed a small smile. Confusion was clearly written on his face but Willa could literally watch as he, too remembered what had happened. His eyes widened in shock and he sat up. So there Willa had an answer: what they had done that night, here usually involved only married couples.

"Where…what happened?" he asked looking at her questioningly. Willa sat up as well and contemplated what she could say.

"We…well, we did it." Which put it lightly.

Eomer groaned and passed his hands several times over his face. He knew what had happened last night even before Willa had said it. He just didn't know what to do or say or even think.

He fell back and closed his eyes trying to sort his feelings and thoughts. Willa sighed and looked at him.

"Please say something, Eomer. Anything!" she said only making him feel worse.

"Willa," he said opening his eyes. "I am sorry. It should never have come to this."

Not what she had been hoping for but still, he had said something. Willa softly traced a hand along the side of his face.

"I know but please, don't be sorry because I am not." She smiled at him but he did not return it. Her smile faded at once.

"What is it?" she asked at once knowing something was wrong, very wrong.

"Willa, it is more complicated than this. I spoke to Prince Imrahil yesterday."

"I know, I saw you. But what has it got to do with this…with us?"

Eomer took a deep breath, sat up again to look at her and took her hand.

"Willa, I…I agreed to marry his daughter. I wanted to tell you last night but you never gave me the chance to do so."

This time her eyes widened in shock. Willa felt as if the ground was ripped from under her feet, as if falling from a cliff but never reaching the bottom. Emptiness spread from her stomach to every fibre of her being. Tears shot to her eyes but she did not care if he saw them. Quietly she said: "But I thought…you and…me…. – You don't even know her."

"That will come, later. It is the way it is done here, Willa. Not all marriages are because of love," he explained. Willa felt embarrassed. She felt stupid to believe he would even think of her that way, that she thought he would love her and had chosen her as his Queen.

Suddenly she felt also angry; angry at herself, at him that he didn't stop her, angry at Eowyn for encouraging her, angry at everything.

"Well, I hope you had your fun then," she said bitterly and got up, not caring that she was naked, not caring that it was actually her who started all this.

"I am not proud of what I did, Willa," he told her.

'Well, you should be. It was amazing,' she thought but pushed that thought quickly out of her mind. She put on a robe and paced up and down in front of the bed saying: "Well, at least it's a great story to tell. I slept with the King of Rohan!"

At that Eomer got up, put on his underwear and stopped her pacing, making her look at him.

"You will not tell anyone," he half asked, half demanded. Willa gave a choked laugh.

"Yeah right, I'll go 'round telling everyone I slept with you and be known as the whore next door," she yelled back. Eomer frowned.

"I do not know what you mean by this and I doubt you know it yourself. Again I am sorry it has come to this and if it was not for the circumstances I would not regret it." That was more than Willa could take. She went at him, assailing his chest with her hands crying: "Why didn't you stop me then? Why?" He grabbed her wrists gently yet firmly and Willa completely broke down. In retrospect Willa had to marvel at how calm he stayed. Not once did he raise his voice or became really angry. He held her for a long time tightly to his chest, softly caressing her back and Willa silently sobbed until no more tears would come. And she knew then what she had to do, for both of their sakes. Willa swallowed, took a deep breath, stood tall and looked at him.

"I apologize for the trouble I have caused you, my Lord. I sought love which you are not able to give. And I think it best if you leave now," she said without any emotion and turned away from him.

For a long time, Eomer did not move nor say anything. To him Willa had never been more beautiful than just there and then as she stood tall and with tear-stained face and puffy, red eyes. He saw the deep pain all this had caused her, he had caused her and for a split second he listened to his heart.

"But I…there is," he started. Willa turned to look at him.

"Yes?" A sliver of hope sparked off in her but was at once extinguished when he said: "Nothing!"

Eomer quickly put on most of his clothes and after a curt goodbye left. Willa stood at the window gazing into the sky, tears again rolling down her cheeks and for the first time in those 3 weeks she had been here thought of home, longed for it. True, she had talked about it but before now had never really missed it or thought about missing it.

Willa sighed and wiped away the tears. She would be strong. She would get through it and go on with her life, even if she never returned home. She knew she could do it. She was a Cowgirl, for gods' sake.

Yet, the feeling of loosing more than her best friend could not be eased.

The tears overtaking her once again, she fell face down onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The gentle touch to her shoulder and the soft call of her name woke Willa up. She breathed in deeply and her nostrils filled with his scent. For a few moments she thought he was still there, that everything else only had been a dream. Yet when she opened her eyes she was quite disappointed to see Eowyn sit on the edge of her bed.

"Good morning, Willa. I thought I'd look for you since you missed breakfast. Come, get up, Willa it is such a lovely day," Eowyn said.

Willa snorted rather unlady-like. Lovely day, indeed. At once everything came bubbling up again.

"Why didn't you tell me exactly what you meant, yesterday? I have gone and made a fool of myself. God, Eowyn. I seduced you brother. I fucking slept with him!" she yelled at a startled Eowyn. Even though she was shocked (and Willa's profane language did not improve that) Eowyn nodded. She had detected a change in Eomer that morning at breakfast. He was sullen and seemed depressed. And this explained why.

"I tried to but you did not here me. I am sorry, Willa. I had not thought of what it would mean to you. I…I did not realise you are in love with my brother until it was already too late. I am truly sorry."

Willa sighed and her shoulders slumped forward.

"Well, it's too late. It's already done," she said gravely.

Both were silent for a while, deep in thought. It became clear to Willa that she could not and would not stay. She needed to leave and soon. She did not belong here. Quickly she got out of bed and walked to the small wardrobe. It was not until Willa was almost completely dressed that Eowyn noticed she was not in her bed anymore.

"What are you doing?" she asked turning to look at Willa.

"I'm getting dressed. What else does it look like?" Willa gave back rather harshly regretting it instantly.

"I'm sorry, Eowyn. I didn't want it to come out that way."

Eowyn stood and smiled at her.

"'Tis alright, Willa. Why are you dressing in your work clothes?"

Willa sighed and finished tying her hair in a bun. Donning her chaps, mostly to avert Eowyn's eyes she said: "I'm going to leave this place. I'm going to try and go home. And don't try to stop me, Eowyn. I have to do it. I do not belong here." Not even thinking about stopping Willa Eowyn nodded. She walked over to where Willa was still busy with her clothes and hugged her.

"I will not stop you, Willa but I will surly miss you. You have become such a dear friend in this short of time." Here she paused and pulled away.

"Please take this small token to remember me…us by," she finished, unfastened her necklace and handed it to Willa.

"Thank you, Eowyn. I will never forget you." And with that Willa put on her Stetson, and walked out ofthe room.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that was that! I have a slight problem b/c I have more than one end to this story and I don't know which one is better, so it can take a while until the next update. If you have any suggestions...they are more than welcome! 


	7. Chapter 7 'Twist of Hearts'

Here goes the next one. Hope you still enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 'Twist of Hearts'**

From where Eomer stood he had a clear view of the stables on the level beneath the citadel. And what he saw made his heart ache more than he had thought possible: Willa holding Frankie Boy's reins and embracing Eowyn fiercely. She then mounted her horse.

"I do not even really know her," he said quietly to himself. Yet the pain was there; undoubtedly so. Still his mind told him it was probably for the best, for him and for her also. He saw how Frankie Boy started to walk and sighed. And as if Willa had heard it she looked up and saw him standing there. She stopped her horse and to both it seemed an eternity that they stood and looked at one another. Eomer's heart beat wildly in his chest as if willing him to listen to what it had to say and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to run to her and hug her and never let her go. But he never did. It was Willa who broke their gaze and in one smooth movement had Frankie galloping through the streets, away from him.

For a long time Eomer was not able to leave his spot, part of him hoping she would return. Yet the other part knew she would not. She had made her choice just as he had made his.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Aragorn standing there giving him a compassionate smile. Eomer returned it weakly.

"I know not what happened, my friend. But although it might sound weak, all will turn out for the best."

Eomer heaved a great sigh and once again turned his gaze to the direction Willa had ridden off to.

"I hope you are right," he gave back and with another look at Aragorn turned and walked back to the Great Hall.

--

Getting Frankie Boy ready had only been a matter of some ten minutes. She led him out of the stables and saw Eowyn approaching her. They smiled at each other and hugged tightly.

"I will never forget you, Willa," Eowyn whispered and Willa could not hold back the tears. They were still running down her cheeks as she release Eowyn and got up into the saddle. Smiling once more at Eowyn she commanded Frankie to go which he did. Her gaze left Eowyn's face, also covered with tears and went upward. There she saw him. And their gazes met. She made Frankie stop and looked up at him, willing herself to remember how he looked like, every feature of his face. All too soon she felt new tears prickle behind her eyes and turned away from him. She drove Frankie on again and galloped down the street, eventually passing the last gate and leaving Minas Tirith behind.

She did not slow down as she rode over the Pelennor Fields on which still stood many tents and pavilions but raced through them. Soon that also was behind her and Frankie Boy picked up his speed rejoicing that he was able to run freely over the vast lands.

Willa rode long and hard not really focusing on where they went. And as she finally looked up she saw a herd of cattle. Frankie had slowed to a trot of his own account. As Willa looked around she saw a calf trot very peacefully next to the horse, one end of the lasso around its neck the other tightly fastened on the saddle horn before her.

"What took you so long?" someone yelled and with shock Willa recognized Randy. She was back.

"What?" she asked not entirely clear on what he wanted. Randy steered his horse so that he was next to her.

"You were gone for like an hour. What took you so long?"

Willa didn't know what to say and contemplated her options. She then looked back at Randy and shrugged.

"Lost your trail, I suppose. But now I'm back." Randy smiled at her. When they reached the herd with the other men Willa pulled Frankie to a halt, dismounted and freed the calf of the rope. It trotted off calling for it's mother. Willa sighed and patted Frankie's neck.

"Well, then let's get going," Willa heard her uncles voice. She quickly mounted and they continued the drive.

It took them another hour to get to the pasture and another to return to the ranch.

As Willa lay in bed that night she thought of everything that had happened. How she had ended up in that battle, how she had met Eomer and Eowyn. It had been so real, as if she'd really been there and yet she was certain it had only been a dream. The fact that she had been gone from her world for only an hour when she had spent at least 3 weeks in Minas Tirith…it made no sense.

Suddenly she jumped out of her bed, walked over to the chair in the corner and grabbed her backpack. She pulled out her mp3 player, a book, a clean shirt, a dirty pair of socks and then felt something cold and metal. She closed her fingers around it and out of the backpack pulled the necklace Eowyn had given her. In the dim moonlight falling through the window it shimmered silver and the stones which were green as Willa knew seemed to be almost black. Willa gasped as realisation hit her. So it could not have been a dream at all.

Holding the necklace tightly in her hand she went back to her bed. Now that she knew it hadn't been a dream it all made even less sense. What had been the purpose of her 'going' to another world? And to fall unhappily in love? It all came back to her, overwhelmed her as she sat in her dark room, on her bed. Staring at the wall opposite her she saw his face and couldn't help the tears that leaked out of her eyes and found a path down her cheeks. Feeling more alone and empty than ever before she threw herself face down onto the pillow and cried bitterly.


	8. Chapter 8 'Epilogue'

**Epilog 'A Miracle of Life'**

It was a warm day in mid-April. Willa sat on a chair on the front porch of the main house putting the finishing touches to a small pair of knitted socks.

It had been nine months since she came back from Middle-Earth. And although she had pondered the how's and why's quite often during this time, she had not been able to come up with an answer. But now more than ever was it all too obvious that it had not been a dream.

It had come as quite a shock to Willa when she found out some sixth months earlier that she was pregnant. And of course, her aunt and uncle as well as Randy and the other men had asked quite a few awkward questions. Willa had tried not to lie too much and so had told them that she had met someone a while back with whom she had fallen in love but it had not worked out. Which was not entirely untrue.

Satisfied with her work she sat it down on the nearby table and got up to stretch her aching back. A sharp pain shot through the lower part of her voluminous belly and she bit back a cry.

"Trish," she called out gasping from the pain. Her aunt came running to her side and supported her.

"Is it time?" she asked and Willa could only nod.

Within minutes they sat in the car and where on the way to the hospital which was a good 20 miles away.

By the time they arrived Willa could hardly breathe let alone stand. Trish quickly went inside and was able to fetch a nurse and a wheelchair. Willa sat in the car her eyes shut tightly and her jaw clenched. Her breath came in sharp gasps.

"Did her water break already?" the nurse asked and Trish nodded.

"About 15 minutes ago," she replied. Together they moved Willa to the wheelchair and in no time at all she laid in the delivery room. A doctor and a midwife busily checked her vital signs and put her on some kind of apparatus to check the babies' vitals as well. All was well as the midwife told Willa.

Two and a half hours later Willa was exhausted. She lay in a clean, fresh hospital bed and tried not to fall asleep. She wanted to see her son again and the nurse had to come in every minute.

The door opened and in walked a very proud grandmother carrying a small bundle followed by a nurse pushing a small bed.

"Now look who we have here?" Trish cooed and smiling handed the baby over to Willa and sat down next to her on the edge of her bed.

"Hey there little man," Willa whispered and the baby opened its tiny eyes. Willa gasped. They had exactly his form yet the color was the bright blue of every baby just born. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"My little prince," she cooed and it did not escape her how true it actually was.

"Have you thought of a name yet, Willa?" Trish asked as she took the small outstretched hand.

"Yes, I have. His name is going to be Erik," she said softly and smiled. "Erik Eomer Mallard."

**The End**

**A/N: **So, there. That is the first end I came up with. I like how it turned out in written form. Abd I have decided to leave it at that and maybe write a sequel! So, it's up to you. As in the words of Aragorn: "What say you?"

**daydreamer8301:** Again thanks for the review. I think it's a happy end, well kind of anyway. what do you think?

**Navaer Lalaith: **thanks dor the tips. I really appreciate it but I think it's fine the way it is. and consider this: Willa is a Cowgirl, there won't be any bathrooms during a cattle drive will there? and to the test...I've already done that one and had like 23 questions answered with yes! I think that's not too bad. or is it? but oh well you got me with the language barrier for I don't have an excuse for it.

Love, Chrissie


End file.
